


Accidentally on Purpose

by LostintheMaze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, New York City, Rey is competitive, Sexual Tension, Smut, Snowball Fight, many many layers of clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheMaze/pseuds/LostintheMaze
Summary: It was never going to be just a walk in the park. Not when fresh snow was laid out on the ground and Ben Solo was armed with an arsenal of snowballs. It just so happened that Rey was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and stood in the line of fire. Or was it such a coincidence?TWD Winter Fic Exchange for ItsALilah.Prompt: Snowball fight. Can be smutty or non-smutty, although I'm a trash panda so I do love the smut.





	Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsALilah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsALilah/gifts).



There was nothing like central park on Christmas Eve, especially after a fresh snowfall. Rey loved to meander through lesser explored routes, leaving fresh imprints in her thick soled boots. There's was something so beautiful about being the first person to ruin the perfect blanket of white with the crunch of footsteps.  
She huddled into her scarf as a fresh wind swept through the trees, the tangles of branches rustling together more quietly than they had in the autumn.  
“Rey!” A voice called from behind her, warm and familiar.  
“Finn,” she beamed as she embraced one of her first American friends. “Rose.” She turned and held the shorter girl next, hardly able to see her face beneath her scarf and hat. “Fancy bumping into you here.”  
“We were just heading through to do a last bit of Christmas shopping,” Finn admitted, a little sheepish.  
“Someone decided to leave things until the last minute, again,” Rose elbowed Finn in the side, although he probably couldn't feel a thing with all the layers he was wearing.  
“I've just got a couple of things to grab from the supermarket ready for tomorrow, and then-” Rey was cut off short as she stumbled forward, compacted snow shattering against the back of her head and falling down the back of her neck. She whipped around, eyes searching the trees for whoever might have started the war on her with a grenade of ice.  
“Rey!” Rose rushed over, reaching up to brush the snow from the folds of her scarf. “Are you alright?”  
Rey's eyes narrowed, zeroing in on the speck of black poking out from beneath a mound of snow just off to the right of their path. “I will be, in a minute.”  
With that, Rey stalked over to the side of the path, securing her position behind a tree. She didn't notice Finn rolling his eyes, muttering something about “stupid kids throwing snowballs”, and focused on compacting her own weapon. Now all she had to do was wait.  
“Fuck!” Finn cursed as a snowball exploded on his shoulder, spraying his face with freezing shrapnel. “Son of a-”  
Now was her chance. She could see him more clearly now, and he definitely wasn't a kid. Her arm drew back, her muscles calling upon long ago sports classes in pitching a baseball. Then she let loose the catapult she'd made of her body, launching the snowball to strike directly in their assailants face.  
She whooped with joy, a fist pumping in the air as her opponent sputtered and wiped snow from his face and front. Even from here, she could see the eyebrow he cocked at her, asking so that's the game we're playing, huh?  
“That was an excellent shot.” A figure looked over her shoulder, speaking in a British accent. Rey gaped up at the towering woman, frozen in place. “I saw Ben hit you. He deserved it, arsehole.” A smirk curved the tall woman's lips, and Rey instantly decided that she liked her.  
“I'm Rey,” she held out a hand, brushing off the snow a moment later before offering it again.  
“Gwendolyn Phasma,” her grip was firm as Rey shook Gwen's hand. “Phasma or Gwen will do.”  
Another snowball hit the tree behind them, breaking up their pleasantries.  
“Rose, Finn!” Rey gestured them over, squatting behind a particularly girthy tree.  
The pair ran over, ducking as another snowball whizzed past their heads.  
“Okay, so this is Gwen,” Rey nodded to her new comrade. “She knows the guy who attacked us, and approves of our retaliation.”  
Gwen chuckled, yet nodded in response. “I've never known anyone take a snowball fight this seriously. Well, maybe one other person.”  
“Rey is very competitive,” Finn replied. “She once forced me, Rose and our other friend, Poe, to play Monopoly for, what, three hours? At least it felt like that after she'd bankrupt us all.”  
Rey hushed the conversation. “You're giving away our position.” She'd already formed an artillery of snowballs, set neatly in a pyramid beside her. “We can't let him beat us, not after he got snow down my neck.” Rey glared in the direction of her opponents base, willing him to come out.  
“Oh, I forgot to mention. Hux is over there too.” Gwen piped up.  
“It's still four versus two, so we have the upper hand.” Rey affirmed, waiting for the next shot to be fired.  
Silence fell over the park, only the distant sounds of children having their own, much less serious, snowball fights echoing through the trees.  
“Everyone grab a ball,” Rey said, deadly serious.  
Rose pressed her lips together to quell the laughter that bubbled in her throat, her mind going straight for the innuendo that Rey noticed moments later.  
“A snowball,” Rey rolled her eyes at her friend, then returned to peering out from behind the tree.  
“Okay, on my count, Finn, Rose, you throw yours. Gwen and I will counterattack once Hux and Ben, was it? Anyway, once they fight back. Got it?”  
The others nodded, not daring to question Rey's serious tone.  
“Ready, one...two...three!” She shouted three, hoping to spike the opposition's interest as Finn and Rose threw their ammunition towards the other side of the path.  
As predicted, the smack of snowballs against their trees thudded shortly after. A smile curved Rey's mouth as she stood to release her own attack, pelting her opponents with as many snowballs as she could form.  
“I surrender!” A man shouted, hands raised above his head.  
Gwen frowned next to Rey, her hand falling to her side. “Hux would never surrender…” she murmured, just loud enough for Rey to hear. “Not unless-”  
Gwen was cut off by Rey's scream as she had snow dumped over her head, its freezing crystals melting down the front of her coat and down her cheeks.  
“You absolute bastard!” Rey's face burned red, and not just from the cold. She spun around, her foot stomping on the ground in rage. “How dare you-!”  
“Dump snow over your head?” Those lips of his curved into a wicked smirk. “Only getting you back for that headshot you gave me earlier, sweetheart.”  
Rey bared her teeth at him, eyes narrowed to slits as her hands balled into fists. “You have the audacity to…to…ugh!” She screamed her frustration before launching herself at the mountain of a man, catching him off guard. Ben toppled down into the snow, the powder spraying up either side of them as Rey landed square on his chest.  
Rey seriously hadn't considered her plan. Her traitorous mind decided that now was the time to realise that her assailant had dark eyes that pierced into hers and plump lips that she'd probably dreamed of when she was a teenager.  
“The audacity to what?” Those lips formed more words, but Rey's mind went blank of any remarks to fire back with.  
“To- to throw a snowball at a complete stranger!” She threw her hands in the air before bringing them back down onto his chest.  
Ben’s answering smirk only served to annoy Rey further, her teeth grinding together.  
“Accidents happen, sweetheart,” he shrugged, eyes twinkling with mirth.  
Rey stared down at him for what felt like forever, traitorous butterflies beating their wings in her stomach. She could feel his firm chest, even beneath layers of clothing, and her mind started to wonder what it might look like without the obstructions.She shook the thoughts from her head.  
“Finn, Rose,” Rey pushed herself to her feet, brushing any snow from her clothes down onto Ben. It was petty, she knew, but he deserved it. “I’m gonna head home and dry off.”  
The two nodded in response and Rey refused their offers to walk her home. They had things to do to prepare for Christmas whereas Rey was almost ready now. Finn and Rose took her list, along with some cash to pay for the odd bits of food and drink Rey needed before heading off towards the shops with a wave.  
“You coming, Ben?” Gwen called over, and Rey looked up to see him now stood over her.  
He shook his head. “I’m walking Rey home.”  
Rey almost choked on her breath. “You’re what?”  
Ben looked down at her, his lips relaxed into a gentle smile now. “I might be an asshole, but I’m not that much of an asshole. I’m walking you home.”  
Gwen and Hux turned to leave, Hux offering his friend a salute before walking in the same direction Finn and Rose had gone a few minutes ago.  
“Look, where do you live?” Ben looked her up and down. “Not Manhattan, I assume.”  
Rey sighed. He was right. “Williamsburg,” she confessed.  
“I live a few blocks from here, no subway required.” Ben held his hands up. “No ill intentions, I promise. Just a place to warm up before you head home. I’m not gonna be the cause of you being ill on Christmas.”  
Rey pushed her tongue to the roof of her mouth, looking to the sky as if for a sign whether this guy had good intentions or not. She could feel the chill settling into her bones, her top clinging to her back uncomfortably where the snow had melted.  
“Okay,” she nodded, arms crossed over her chest. This wasn't ideal but it was better than freezing her arse off on the journey back to Williamsburg. “But no funny business, and no more snowballs.” Rey paused. “Or snow in general.”  
Ben saluted. “Your wish is my command.”

***

“What the-”  
Ben's expression turned smug as Rey wandered into his apartment. She'd seen apartments like these in magazines but didn't think they existed in the real world.  
Open plan space integrated the kitchen, living and dining rooms, each space sparsely filled with harsh lined furniture in a spectrum of monochrome. It was the polar opposite of Rey's own place that she shared with Jess, which was filled with trinkets and plush cushions and blankets of the rainbow scattered across a mismatch of chairs.  
“Perks of being beyond student living,” Ben shrugged off his coat and draped it over one of the dining chairs.  
“What makes you think I'm a student?” Rey countered, defensive.  
Ben looked her up and down, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth. Rey wished it was her lip. God, what was she thinking? Sure, the guy who'd hit her with a snowball was hot, and clearly well off, but this was a get warm and get out situation. Rey couldn't entertain those thoughts. He probably had Christmas plans to get to that didn't involve taking her into his bedroom. Or taking her on the plush black rug by the sofa.  
Rey blinked herself out of her thoughts to see Ben looking at her expectantly. “Sorry, I-I didn't catch that,” Rey stuttered.  
Ben chuckled, a knowing gleam in his eye that made Rey flush red, the brightest colour in the room. “I said, the NYU bobble hat gave it away. I can't say I've seen any graduates sporting one of those since…” he pushed out a breath, his mouth quirking into a teasing smirk. “Well, since forever I guess.” He reached towards her, flicking the pom pom atop her hat. “I have to say, you pull it off though, sweetheart.”  
That smirk would be her undoing, she realised in that moment. Her heart was pounding through every layer of clothing she'd bound herself in, eyes lifted to trace the wicked curve of his mouth. “Thanks,” she breathed.  
Being alone with Ben was somehow different to being in Central Park engaging in a war fought with snow alongside their friends. She hadn't noticed the energy that surrounded him until now, an aura that enticed her to take a peek inside.  
“What do you study?” Ben asked, taking a subtle step towards her.  
“Mechatronics,” Rey replied, waiting for a look of confusion that never came.  
“I'd never have pegged you as an engineer.”  
“Not many people would.” Rey let her tongue dart out to wet her winter-dried lips, watching Ben's eyes follow its movement.  
The air between them was charged with something Rey couldn't explain. She'd felt attraction before, but never this tension that made her want to breathe the same breaths he did.  
Her fingers pinched the zip of her coat, slowly dragging it down until the garment split in two. The fabric slid down her arms to pool on the floor, neither of them bothering to note exactly where.  
“Did you throw that snowball on purpose?” Rey asked.  
“Maybe,” he quipped back. “So what if I did?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially planned to be a one-shot, but life got on top of me so I didn't have time to smash it all out before New Year. There will be smut in chapter 2, I promise!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
